A Pup's Bad Head Day
by Broken-Mustang
Summary: Re-uploaded story. for one the pup's the day brings a lot of pain as the unlucky pup gets their first ever migrane.


A Pup's Bad Head Day

It was early morning in Adventure bay and the town was starting to show signs of life as the residents were starting to make their way to work, Drop kids off at school and get on with their normal day to day tasks. Up at the lookout the Pup's too were stating to rouse from their slumber, Little did they know that for of their number was going to have the worst day they had ever had.

The paw Patrols German shepherd Police pup opened his eyes groggily. As he lay there with eyes half open he became aware of strange feeling at the back of his eyes. He opened them fully and squinted in the bright morning light that shone in to his pup house.

"77 bit bright." He said to him self as he stood up and walked out of his pup house. He shook him self off and stretched his legs out one by one before making his way around the lookout to wake each of the pup's. He went to Skye's first and paused as he looked at her sleeping form.

"Oh Skye you look so cute when you sleep." He thought as he looked at her longing to tell how much she means to him. He closed his eyes and shock his head before he regained his composure and professionalism and called her name. Skye responded as her pretty pink fluttered open. Chase nearly went to jelly and the sight of her eyes.

"Morning Chase she said in a sweet, cheerful voice

"Uhhhh…..Morning Skye." He said in a soft voice before regaining him self.

"I mean. Morning Skye it's time to get up." He said in his normal voice.

"Okay." She replied bounding out of her pup house and doing a back flip. Chase blinked before walking over the next house. He went round each pup house waking the occupant till he got to Marshalls.

"Now the fun beings." He thought as he sat on his hunches and rubbed his eyes.

"I wish this funny feeling would go any." He thought before standing up again. Placing a paw on Marshalls shoulder and began to shake him.

"Marshall." He said getting a groan from the Dalmatian pup. Chase began to shake him a little harder.

"Marshall wake up." He called to him.

"That tickles Everest." Marshall blurted out before standing up suddenly and banging his head on the roof of his pup house.

"Ow." He said rubbing his head.

"Emm what was Everest doing to you?" Chase asked with an amused smile.

"Hhh, What?... I don't know what your talking about." Marshall said with a blush.

"Riiiight." Chase said slowly nodding. Before he turned around and walked away leaving Marshall standing there with a sheepish look. After the other pups had sorted them selves out. They lined up on the grass and began wit there morning yoga.

"Ok pups" He stopped talking as he sat on his hunches and rubbed his eyes again.

"Errr are you ok dude?" Zuma asked raising an eye brow.

"Yeah I'm ok, Must have got something in my eyes." He replied getting down on all fours. He stood up and noticed Ryder walking up to them.

"Morning pups." He said in a happy voice. The pups turned ad bounded up to him happily. And tackled him to the ground licking his face with their tails wagging.

Hahahaha, Ok pup's, come on I've got your breakfast ready." He said standing up and brushing grass off him self. The pups all dashed off to their bowls and began eating their breakfast. Ryder began walking back to the look out when he got a call on his pup tag.

"Hello Ryder here"

"Hi Ryder it's Katie."

"Hi Katie what's wrong?" Ryder asked

"Ryder I can't find Callie any ware."

"Ok Katie the paw patrol will help. No job is too big no pup is too small." He said raising his hand in the air before he ended the call and pressed the button the activated the pups tags.

The pups were still eating their breakfast when there pup tags flashed and Ryders voice could be heard.

"Paw Patrol to the lookout"

"Ryder needs up" they said as they ran to the lift with Marshall following behind. As the other pups entered the lift Marshall tripped over a pup toy and went rolling to the lift and nocked all the pups over in to a heap.

"Sssstttttrrrrrike" he said as all the pups but Chase laughed. Chases head had begun to throb. As the lift ascended to the middle floor all the pups changed in to there uniform and then went to the top floor were they Jumped out and lined up. They looked round when Chase didn't say his line. Chase walked out of the lift and lined up with the rest.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder sir." He said a low voice. His head now felt like it would burst and the light hurt his eyes.

"Are you ok Chase." Ryder asked noticing that Chase was looking a little pale. Chase didn't answer he just lay down on his front covering his eyes with his paws and groaning.

"Chase, What's wrong?" Ryder asked.

"My head." He groaned. Ryder knelt down in front of him and stoked his head gently.

"You feel kind of clammy, Marshall can you take a look." He turned to Marshall.

"Yeah I'll just get my met pack." Marshall replied dashing off. A few moments later Marshall returned wearing is EMT gear and started to examine Chase.

"Hmmm you don't have a fever." Marshall said thinking then an Idea came to him.

"Chase do you feel sick?" He asked. Chase nodded and Marshall turned to Ryder.

"Ryder. I think I know what's wrong but I just have one more test to be sure." He said and then turned to his friend laying in front of him.

"Chase if I'm right you wont thank me for this." He said before activating his pup pack and withdrew a pen torch.

"Chase open your eye's" Marshall instructed activating his torch. Chase snapped his eyes shut as the light hit him and he let out a loud groan of pain. Marshall turned his torch of and looked round at Ryder.

"I thought so. Feeling sick, head ache and sensitive to light" He said turning back to Chase and saying.

"I sorry about that Chase, but I had to be sure. Chase you have a migraine." He said in apologetic tone.

"Oh no." Ryder said looking at his pup. He stood up and walked back over to the screen before he spoke.

"Ok pups we'll have to manage with out Chase and Marshall. Marshall I need you to look after Chase."

"Ok Ryder." He said before helping Chase stand up and lead him over to the lift.

"Come on Chase lets get you to your pup house." As Marshall took Chase back to his pup house. He saw Zuma shoot past in his Fire Engine followed by Rubble In Chases police cruiser with Skye flying above them.

"Oh that complicates things." He thought and then spotted Zuma's pup house.

"That will do. Sorry Zuma." He thought leading Chase to Zuma's house instead. Once they were in Zuma's pup house Marshall helped Chase get his pack off before getting him lay down and Marshall placed a cool compress on his head. He turned his head when heard the sound of foot steps approaching.

"Hey Rocky, Have you got a blanket or something I could use to cover his door with to make dark in here." He asked in a hushed voice. Rocky thought for a moment before dashing of to his pup house. Marshall stuck his head out of Chases pup house and saw random Items being thrown out of Rocky's.

"How does he fit all that in there along with him self" He thought as he nipped off to get Chase a bowl of water. Marshall had returned a few moments later with a bowl of water in his mouth and placed it near the door of the house as Rocky Returned Carrying an old pair of heavy curtains.

"Will these do?" He asked

"They'll be perfect he said a little louder than intended, which in turn made Chase wince and groan in pain.

"Oops sorry Chase." He said in a low voice as he stepped out the pup house and joined Rocky.

"Will he be ok?" Rocky asked looking at Chase. Who was laying on Zuma's cushion with his paws over his eyes and cool pack on his for head.

"Yeah he will. I just have to let run it's course. All I can do is make him as comfortable as possible." He replied looing at the pup house.

"Marshall, What is a Migraine?" Rocky asked still watching Chase.

"Basically a really bad head ache. But depending on the person or Pup. It can make you feel sick, Sensitive to light, sound and motion and you wish your head would explode to ease the pain, And to top it off normal head ache tablets don't work." Marshall replied taking one of the curtains and measuring it up against the door.

"Wow Marshall your really smart." Rocky said in oar.

"Not really Rocky I learnt about them when I was doing my EMT training." Said and then asked.

"Can you help me put these up."

"Sure." Rocky replied. The two pups working together got the curtains hung and Chase's Pup house became cool and dark. From in side the pup house Chase breathed a sigh of releaf that dark brought with it.

"so what now Marshall?" Rocky asked in a whisper.

"Now Rocky all we can do is wait. This could take an hour or several days." He said in a sad voice. The pair sat in silence and jumped at the sound of the vehicles coming back.

"Oh no" Marshall gasped as he jumped up and ran towards them to stop them coming any closer. Ryder stopped his ATV with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong Marshall?" He asked in a worried tone. Marshall got his breath back before he spoke.

"I've got Chase resting compatibly but the sound of the vehicles will aggravate his Migraine. I can't let you come any closer." He said. Ryder nodded and parked his ATV on the grass with Zuma, Rubble and Skye doing the same. Marshall turned to Zuma and said.

"Sorry Zuma I had to put chase in your pup house seeming you all ran of with his and Mine I might add."

"That's ok dude. Anything for friend." He said jumping out of Marshall Fire truck. Both Rubble and Skye walked up to him and sat next to Zuma.

"how is he Marshall?" Skye asked before anyone else could.

"Right now he's resting. All we can do now is keep the noise down, his fluids up and wait." He replied looking at them all. Walking back to Zuma's pup house. Skye rushed up to Marshall and asked in a shy Voice.

"Can-Can I sit with him?"

"I don't see why not, Just remember to keep the noise down." He replied as he reached the Pup house.

"I will, thank you Marshall." Marshall smiled at her and then looked down at his stomach as it gave a loud rumble.

"Guess I'm kinda hungry." He said to Rocky chuckling.

"I guess your not the only one." Rocky said as his stomach gave a loud rumble too. The pair of pups walked off to get some lunch whilst Skye quietly stepped threw the curtain in to Zuma's now dark pup house. In the dim pup house she saw Chase laying on a cushion with eyes closed and his chest steadily rising and falling with each breath he took.

"Awww he looks so peaceful." Skye thought as she approached him. She froze when e spoke in hushed voice. His eyes still closed.

"Marshall can I have some water please?" Skye looked round and found a water bowl near the door.

"Hear you are Chase." Skye whispered sliding the bowl over to him.

"Skye. Is that you." Chase said opening his eyes slightly to see her blurred out line.

"Yeah it's me Chase." She replied in a whisper. Chase gave a week smile before taking a drink from the water bowl. Once he'd had his fill he settled him self back down on the cushion.

"Skye." Chase said in a week voice.

"W-w-will you stay with me please. I-I don't want to be alone." He said looking up at her with glazed, sad eyes. Skye felt a pang in her chest as her heart went out him.

"Off course I will Chase." She replied laying next to him and nuzzling his shoulder softly. Chase gave a week smile and spoke.

"I'm glad you're here Skye." He said in that same week voice. Skye tried to smile but found it hard. Seeing the paw patrols strong, valiant leader look so vulnerable stirred something in side her. It was an erg to protect him. Her heart was screaming at her to him how she felt and her brain was saying no. She took a slow breath and decided to listen to her heart. She couldn't pretend any more.

"Chase. I-I have to tell you something." She said in a quite voice.

"Mhmm" Chase replied

"I know about your feeling towards me and I want you to know that I feel the same." She said nuzzling his shoulder again.

"You-you do?" Chase replied still in a week voice.

"I do, and I want you to know I'll do any thing for you." She replied. Chase gave her a week smile as he looked in to her bright pink eyes. Skye rubbed her nose against his before saying.

"Close your eyes and rest. I'll be here when you wake." Chase made a slight noise in response and closed his eyes. Skye stayed true to her word. She stayed by his side the rest of the day and when night came she drifted off to sleep still at Chases side.

When morning came Skye opened her eyes and looked at the empty space by her side. She stood up and looked round. She stepped out of Zuma's pup house looking round for any sign of the German shepherd pup.

"Chase?" she said under her breath as she spotted him sitting under a tree with Marshall. She smiled and walked towards them. Both Chase and Marshall looked round as she approached them. They looked at each other before Marshall nodded to chase and walked away passing Skye.

"Morning, Your boyfriend seems much better." He said in a cheery voice as he headed over to his pup house that was parked where Zuma left it. Skye walked up to Chase and sat next him.

"Feeling much better I see." She said nuzzling his side.

"Yeah, much better. Thank you, I tell you I don't ever want to have a migraine again. Yesterday was pure torcher until you came along." Chase said looking round at Skye and smiling at her.

"And Skye. Thank you. Thank you for staying with. You have idea how much you being there meant to me."

"Chase I love you. I'll always be there." Skye replied in a soft, loving voice that shocked her. It came out so easily. Chase continued to smile at her as they gazed in to each others eyes as noses got closer and closer until there lips met. Closing there eyes as they shared there first kiss they both felt a wave of happiness wash over them. When they finally broke apart chase whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Skye." And from the top of the look out Ryder watched them and said to him self with a large smile

"What good pups"

The end.

A/N

Ok sorry that dragged on. I didn't mean for it to be this long but couldn't stop righting, But if you have stuck with it till the end, Thank you I hope you enjoyed it.

If any of you were wondering Yes I have had Migraines in the past in fact I had to leave work early last week because of a Migraine and that's what inspired me to wright this story.


End file.
